left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Louis
Is it me, or does the beta Louis look just a wee bit like a gang member? --TigerMedic :Yeah, I know what you mean. Louis would be a rather nerdy gangster. Cool, but nerdy, right? Gotta love 'em. --Five Dog (talk) 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah doesnt he resemble that one guy from Kangaroo Jack in his beta stage?--ASEC 08:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Well, he started out as either a cultist or religious fanatic, I forget which. But due to some E.S.R.B. unspoken law, Religion has to be kept to a minimal in gaming. kinda like killing children or stuff, so they then tried to make him the normal of the group which they clearly MESSED THE HELL UP! (=P) so when they remolded, they went to basics, and changed his electronics manager job to an I.T. tech literally at the last second. Just doing my Job as Un-official L4D Historian.Legofan94 04:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Look Personaly, I prefer the beta louis to the actual one. Beta louis looked seriously badass, and I would play as him more often. I dont like the way louis looks, so i dont play as him much.--Supermutantslayer450 23:22, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't like the way he looks? Cause he's black? :Think he means that he prefers the old Louis, which has hair, to the bald Louis. Plus his lines and personality were different. This one is all optimistic and cheery, whereas the old one was a bit like Francis. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:59, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::And as we all know, there's already enough of Francis' behaviour to go around. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 19:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ya, i didnt mean i dont like him cuz he's black, I just think the beta louis looks sweet, plus he looks like Michael from Lost, and i love that show.--Supermutantslayer450 20:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Caption Where do the quotes in the captions section come from? I've never heard of most of them. Darkman 4 01:16, September 24, 2009 (UTC) There are a lot of quotes that are only played rarely. Some can only be found in the games audio files.The Deep 1 01:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :There are some, like "I used to take the subway to Mercy Hospital. Grab the red line, a transfer, and two stops. When this gets back to normal, I'm never gonna complain about that transfer again.", that I can't find in the sound files nor in the subtitle .txt files. ::They're "Cut Captions". As in, they were lines that were originally going to be used, but were never recorded and never put into gameplay. The only record of these captions, are the unused strands of text left within the files. I don't believe they are mixed in with the text files that are actually played in-game. --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 15:25, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Relationships Bill and Zoey have a section about relations with the other survivors (I believe the idea originated on Zoey's talk page) and, since this article doesn't have much, I think we should put one in about Louis. As long as we make sure to mention it's a conjecture and not canon we'll be okay. P.S. Check Zoey's talk page for ideas about her relationship with Louis.